The Yugi
by KaibaLoather
Summary: Kaiba is catching kuribo and making duel-disks out of them and yugi is trying to stop him. will he succeed? read and find out then review or flame (flames are funny)


Me: I don't know what to classify this story as.  
  
Seto: what do mean Classify? It's and idiot story.  
  
Me: I mean should be for Seto Lovers or Kaiba Loathers like me? Hmmm. oh well Seto disclaimer NOW!  
  
Seto: Kaibaloather doesn't own, Magikarp, Kaiba Corp, duel-disks, duel- monsters, Marik Ishtar, Joey stupid Wheeler, or any thing else in this pointless thing or Me, if she owned me I would probably be in the Swan Princess ballet or worse in the Barney show or even worst in a small room with educational television AHHHHHHHH!!! *Runs away*  
  
Me: you know he's right for once ^_^  
  
The Yugi  
  
At the far end of Domino Town where nobody goes and the air smells of burnt marshmallows and no birds ever sing except old crows is the street of the kicked Yugi.  
  
And deep in the pickle-grass, some duelists say, if you look deep enough you can still see, today, where Yugi once stood just as long as he could before someone kicked Yugi away  
  
Who was Yugi? And why was he there? And why was he kicked and thrown somewhere from the far end of Domino Town where the pickle grass grows? The evil Seto Kaiba still lives there ask him, He knows.  
  
You can't see Seto Kaiba don't bother knocking at his door. He stays in his office at the top of his mansion he sits in his office, under his molding roof where he wears the same clothes day after day they stay the same. On special muddy midnights in July he peeks out of his window and sometimes he speaks and tells how Yugi was kicked away.  
  
He'll tell you perhaps, if your willing to pay.  
  
On the end of a string he lets down a pail and you have to throw in fifteen dollars, and ten quarters and an extremely powerful duel monsters card. Then he pulls up the pail, and counts the money and checks the card to see if you've paid the right amount,  
  
Then he takes what you paid him and eats it's whole as if it were a sandwich covered in mold. Then he says "I will call you by payphone, for the story I tell you are for your puny ears alone."  
  
RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL! From a near by payphone that has a ring like the TV phones in Pokemon, and Kaiba whispers are not very clear, since he has such a horrible voice that sounds as if he has fleas in his nose.  
  
"Now I'll tell you," Seto says, with his teeth sounding gray, "how Yugi got kicked and flicked away.It all started way back. such a long, long time back..  
  
Way back in the days when the grass was simply green, and the pond was still blue and the clouds would shine, and the roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon (BEWD) rang out all over the place, one morning I came to this Ugly place. Then I first saw those balls of fuzz! The kuribo monsters! The green- colored fuzz of the kuribo monsters. Mile after mile in the disgusting morning breeze.  
  
Near the kuribo I saw Beaver warriors running around in their armored suits they ran in the grass and sword fought the Kuribos. In the river came the splashing sound of the Magikarp flipping in the Water try not to drown.  
  
But those Kuribo! Those Kuribo! Those Kuribo monsters! All my life I'd been searching for Kuribo just like these. The touch of their fuzz fuzzier than fuzz. I felt a powerful leaping of joy in the black hole, which replaces my heart. I knew just what I'd do! I unloaded my car.  
  
In no time at all, Seto was at the top of his mansion. Then he caught a Kuribo with just one try. And with his great skillful skill and with great speedy speed, he took the Kuribo and made a duel disk.  
  
The instant Kaiba finished, he heard a door open and close, he looked and he saw something come out of a nearby Game shop. It was sort a man. Describe him.that's hard, Seto doesn't know if he can. He was short, and he had a puzzle, he also had an annoying voice, and pointed hair, he was very odd looking.  
  
"Kaiba!" he said with a sad look on his face, "I am Yugi Mouto, I speak for the Kuribo. I speak for the Kuribo, for all Kuribos can do is squeak. And I am asking you, sir, What's that thing you've made out of that poor Kuribo?!?!  
  
"Look Yugi," Seto said. "There's no cause for alarm. I caught just one Kuribo, I am doing no harm. I'm being quite useful. This thing is a duel- disk. A duel-disk is a thing that all duelists need! It holds your deck, it projects the monsters onto the playing field, it is even designed to fit on your arm.  
  
"Kaiba" Yugi said. "You are crazy with power. There is no duelist on earth, who would buy that duel-disk" but the very next second Seto proved him wrong. For, just at that second, Marik Ishtar came along, and he thought the duel-disk that Seto had made was awesome. He happily bought it for $94.31.  
  
Seto laughed at Yugi " you poor idiot guy! You can never tell what some idiots will buy."  
  
"I say again," yelled Yugi " I speak for the Kuribo!"  
  
"I'm busy," Seto told him. "Shut up and get out of here,"  
  
Seto rushed across the room and in no time at all, he was on his cell phone, He was calling all his workers and slaves and minions and he said to them all "Listen to me! There's a great chance for me to get extremely rich! Get over here fast! And in no time at all, in the Kaiba Corp factory all of Seto's workers and slaves and minions were all working while wearing kilts, they were all working on duel-disks, they were so busy, it made Seto pleased.  
  
Then.OH MY GOSH! How Seto's business did grow! Now, catching one Kuribo at a time was way to slow. So quickly Seto bought a Super-Kuribo-Katcher (SKK) which caught up to five Kuribos at a time. Seto's workers and etc, etc were making duel-disks five times faster than before! And Yugi Mouto?.he didn't show up any more. ^_^  
  
But by next week Yugi knocked on Seto's office door. Yugi said, "I'm Yugi who speaks for the Kuribo which you seem to be catching as fast as you please. But I am also in charge of the Beaver warriors who sword fought in the grass against the Kuribos in their armored suits. NOW.thanks to your constantly catching the Kuribos, theres not enough opponents to go around and the Beaver warriors are getting very lazy and dying of constant board ness. "They loved fighting here, but I can't let them stay. They'll have to find other opponents to battle" he said sadly as if it were the end of the world. And Yugi sent them away.  
  
Seto felt very glad, as he watched them all go. Because business is business! And all business must grow, even if this place is full of idiots.  
  
Seto meant no harm, except to Yugi. But he had to be bigger so bigger he got. He expanded Kaiba Corp as much as he could from the duel-disks to the plumbing. Seto shipped duel-disks to the south, north, west and east parts of Japan. He went on expanding his company selling more duel-disks and with that he got more money which seto loved.  
  
Then again Yugi came back! Seto was sitting in his office doing absolutely nothing when Yugi Mouto once again came back with more complaints. "I am Yugi Mouto," Yugi said with a frown on his face. "Kaiba!" he cried "Kaiba! Your making such noise with your stinking factory, the poor adorable BEWDs why, they can't roar at the top of their throat. No one can roar loud enough for everyone to hear when theres that much noise going on. "And so" said Yugi. They cannot live here. So I'm sending them off. "Where will they go? I don't have a clue they may have to fly forever to escape the noise you've made around here.  
  
And that's not all that you've done, thanks to your poor plumbing the river where the Magikarp flipped and flopped, no more can they flip or flop, for the river is disgusting and sticky. So I'm sending them away, they'll flip and flop across the land searching far and wide for a river to drown and flop in.  
  
Then Seto got mad, he got horribly mad. Seto yelled at Yugi "Now listen to me Yugi! All you do is yap, yap, yap and say, bad, bad, bad, bad! Well I have my rights, Yugi, and I'm telling you, I intend to go on doing just what I do! And, F.Y.I. Yugi, I'm thinking of biggering and BIGGERING and BIGERING and BIGGERING and catching more Kuribo to make duel-disks which every duelist needs!  
  
And at that very minute, Seto and Yugi heard a loud snatch! From outside in the fields came a very noisy trap on a Kuribo. Then they heard the Kuribo skqeak. The very last kuribo of them all!  
  
No more Kuribos. No more duel-disks. No more work to be done. So, in no time, Seto's workers and slaves and minions, all of them went away, they all jumped in a puny car, and drove away to from where ever they came from. Now all that was left beneath the starry sky is Seto's big empty factory, Yugi, and Seto.  
  
Yugi said nothing, Just gave me a stare. just gave me a very stupid, sad awkward stare as he lifted himself by the puzzle around his neck. And I'll never forget the freaky look on his face when he kicked himself and took a leave of this place, through a hole in the clouds, without leaving a trace.  
  
All that Yugi left here in this mess was a small pile of blocks, with one word "unless," whatever that meant, well I just couldn't guess. That was long, long ago. But each day since that day I've sat here and wondered and wondered away. Through the days, while my company has fallen apart, I've wondered about it without even having a heart.  
  
"But now" said Seto " now that Joey is here, the word of Yugi seems perfectly clear. Unless some one like Yugi cares a whole lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not.  
  
"SO.catch!" calls Seto Kaiba, he lets something fall, "it's Kuribo card. It's the last one of them all! Joey you mutt, your in charge of the last of the Kuribo cards. And Kuribo are what every duelist needs. Duel with this Kuribo. Treat it with care. Put it in your weak deck. And don't you dare give it to anyone. Then Yugi and all his duel monsters and pokemon may never come back. 


End file.
